I Dreamed a Dream
by straytears-21
Summary: In my whole existence, never did I ever dream to become a mistress... but suddenly I just became one. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So I'm back again with a storyI have in mind. Hehe, just kind of like wanted to write/type it so I guess there's no harm in doing it. I am also warning about the OOCness of the characters presented but please bear with it because I just needed it to complete this story. Read and review people!

Summary: In my whole existence, never did I ever dream to become a mistress… but suddenly I just became one. AU

Disclaimer: I Do not own GA.

I Dreamed a Dream

Chapter One

Written by: happytears_21

Mikan's POV

Somehow, I just can't believe how I achieved a life like one today. After we graduated from the academy, I was directed to go out of the country for specializing myself in the field of business. Yes, business indeed. Even though I'm kind of like didn't like it at first, I thought that it would be better because Natsume and I will go to work together if that happens. Oh, you must be wondering where the hell is Natsume today well he just went to work and I bet he'll come home late again. Home you ask? Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, we are currently living together but not too often because Natsume leaves for his work. He told me that he wanted me to have a wonderful life with him so he is working hard, hehe, he sure is sweet. Very out of his character alright.

I can still remember how he looked at me when I told him about the training, he looked bewildered at first but then later on, he just hugged me and whispered that he'll wait for me until I came back and sure he did, after five years of training abroad, he took me back in his arms once again and vowed that he will never let me go forever.

But we are not still married even though we are living in the same roof together and I kept on wondering when will he ever propose to me since I've been waiting for like forever. I don't want to be sound too rash but our feelings after all are mutual so I guess it is already time for us to be tied as one; imagine five years of living together without him touching the topic of marriage… sounds weird but I guess that he is just waiting for the 'most' right time for us to do that. I bet he is still not prepared to enter the world being the man of the house so I'll just also wait for him to do that. We won't separate anyways so we have all of our time of our lives. But I still won't be able to erase this enviousness in my heart whenever I see families outside happily strolling down the park with their wives wearing a certain ring on their ring fingers. I really wanted to have one as well.

Sumire and I are still in contact with each other, she is happily married with Koko whom she bore a son with. Anna and Yuu too got already a daughter in their hands while Nonoko and Kitsuneme was still doing the process since they just got married December last year, I bet a little Nonoko or Kitsuneme will be out soon.

I haven't heard anything from Hotaru ever since we had that fight, that fight which led us to end our relationship being best friends , it's sad to think that the person whom you first shared your first ambition will be gone before you reach it. I still wanted to be friends with her but she won't let me. I also did risky things to ask for her forgiveness but none of those helped me out. I don't even know why I was the one asking for forgiveness when in fact she is also at fault. She really must've loved Ruka very much.

Ruka Nogi is the childhood crush and love of Hotaru. She even blackmailed him so that she could have his attention which worked only for the mean time. Then middle school came, Ruka started to act very weird around me and this made Hotaru tick off much. He would often do what a gentleman does and tries his best to be around me all the time until such that I reached a theory that he might be in love with me. That scared me so much so I decided to go away from him. It made a good benefit in my part but on the other side of the world, this made a negative impact to him. He just became too silent and that's when I decided to tell him what really happened. He yelled at me when I told him I don't feel the same way he feels for me and he even forced me to kiss him but before he even do his plan, I managed to kick 'it'. We never talk with each other ever since but I still see him at the classroom. Just when I think that he must've been over with everything, news suddenly said that Ruka Nogi committed suicide inside his room. That was a terrifying news for both of us and she just exploded… at me.

"This is your entire fault Mikan!" she yelled at me while tears are finding their way down on her cheeks. I just stood infront of her flabbergasted. "You are the reason why he killed himself!"

"I never thought that he would go to the extent that he would kill himself, I was just thinking about you Hotaru that's why I distanced myself from him!" I defended myself.

"You stupid, idiot woman! You're such a bloody murderer I will never ever forgive you!" she shouted once again. Somehow, when your best friend is the one shouting at you like this… it just tears me down.

"Why won't you appreciate me because I stayed away from him for your sake?!" I yelled.

"Appreciate you? Are you kidding me? You want me to appreciate his death?" she mocked. Well, that wasn't really the thing that I would like her to get from my words.

"Hotaru I never saw what was inside our future, I did it so that you won't feel bad even though I already know that it would risk both I and Ruka's friendship together. What makes you think that I wanted to end our friendship that easily?" I cried. I tried to suppress all my disappointment against her for blaming me of what had happened. It hurts a lot.

"And now you rub it on my face that you are whom he really loves!" she shrieked at me once again and that did it. My last ounce of control to my anger just snapped. Why is she so hard-headed?

"And that's true! I am the one whom he really loved not you!" I retorted. I really know that this will going to end something.

"I'm ending our friendship now Sakura!" she screamed and that's when tears finally went out from me. She's not choosing me because of a boy? I mustered all my courage and strength to the next words I said.

"Fine! End it! It's not like I really wanted it from the start anyways so why do I still have to deal with you Imai?" I really didn't mean any of those words who just came out from me and I really regretted saying it.

"Then I guess I'll take everything that I own from you." She grabbed my neck and pulled my necklace which she gave me during our first ever best friend anniversary then she threw the bracelet I gave her at the same day in my face.

And just like that. She went away from me ever since and it pained me so much being away from her, especially when she transferred to another school. I tried my best to keep updated on where she is so that I could send my peace offering to her but it seemed like she really doesn't want to forgive me until there came a day that I really have no idea where in the world is she living now. My next days became too cold to shoulder and when I was beginning to faint in my own misery, warm hands helped me up and made me stood once again. Natsume Hyuuga. He isn't a gentleman like Ruka at first but ever since I remember how he helped me stand upright once again, I decided to devote myself to him. We became more than friends almost immediately and we stayed with each other's hands while exploring the world, while I went away for my training and until now that we are living at the same roof. I vowed to myself that he will be the only person that I will love for forever. And I promise that it will turn out to be like that in the end.

Review?

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

I Dreamed a Dream

Chapter Two

Written by: happytears_21

Mikan's POV

I woke up as a warm hand snaked around my waist, as always, I always find the handsome face of the one I love for eternity. He really looked peaceful in his sleep and even if he crease his brows, he still looks good.

I frowned when I finally noticed that he is still wearing his business suit so I decided to change him. I looked at the clock which blinked 3 in the morning. He must've been really tired from work that he didn't even cared changing his clothes when he came back. You poor man. I opened his drawer and took a set of pajamas then I cautiously slipped his suit out of him and changed him. Gladly, he just stirred up a bit but didn't wake up during the process. I sighed and kissed his forehead. My husband-to-be is one hell of a worker.

I sat down on one side of the bed still looking at my lover then I noticed a phone blinking on the nightstand. Curious, I opened and explored it for a few minutes until I crossed a certain name on the phonebook.

_Hotaru._

I felt my heart leapt a bit and froze. Why does Natsume have Hotaru's number? I felt Natsume shifted so I immediately closed the phone and returned it at the stand. Gosh. Why is my heart beating too fast?

"Mikan?" I heard him mutter. I looked at him and noticed that he was forcing himself to be awake. He started to sit upright but I stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked groggily. I pushed him back to bed and answered 'nothing'.

"It is still early, come back." He asked which I obliged immediately. He wrapped his hands around me and so did mine. His left hand slowly made their way on the back of my head and started brushing my hair.

"Natsume?" I asked.

"Hmm…" he replied sleepily.

"Is it okay if I ask something?" I leaned my head on his chest and he snuggled me closer to him.

"What is it?" he asked. I looked at him if his eyes were open but they are not so I just continued my question.

"Will you marry me?"

I really didn't mean to ask that question but to think that we have been living like this together for so long; I think it is more proper for us to be legally wed first before joining each other in one roof or else weird rumors may start a wildfire.

I felt him stiffen at my question. Just as I expected. Without me knowing, I suddenly withdrawed my hand from his chest and gripped the hem of my nightgown tightly. I am disappointed at his reaction.

"Mikan, don't get me wrong. It isn't like I don't want to marry you but I am just taking my time to earn for something that we could use for the future. I don't want you to work Mikan. That's why I'm working harder than ever." he said.

"Why don't you want me to work? I'll be bored waiting for you." I complained.

"I just want you to not overwork yourself—"

"Says the one who is overworking himself." I injected.

"— and I wanted you to be here every time I go home from work." He continued.

"But don't you want to see me everyday at work? To go there with me? To eat lunch with me? To share what's going on in the building? To go home with me? Didn't you like that?" I asked.

"You are weaker than I am so I can tolerate myself just fine." He said.

"You are already the owner of the Hyuuga Industries Natsume, why are you still so worked up on it? You need to rest." I whispered then I wrapped my hands on him once again.

I heard him chuckle and he leaned on the crook of my neck and inhaled my scent. He sighed and kissed my neck lovingly then stopped and looked at me, "I love you Mikan." He hugged me tighter and rested his forehead on mine. He closed his eyes once again and smiled as he fell into a deep slumber.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_I didn't get an answer again._

Normal POV

The rays of the sun woke the sleeping brunette which made her stir from here and there. Her hands traveled on her side to find _someone _but as soon as she opened her eyes, she then realized. He's gone _again._

'That Natsume, he didn't even bother to wake me up.' She thought. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom then splashed some water on her face. Memories from last night came rushing to her and the name she found on Natsume's phone kept on blinking in her mind.

"Hotaru…" she muttered. "Why does Natsume have her number and he didn't even tell anything about it."

She dried her face with a towel and then she heard a knock from the apartment's door. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it.

"Hey!"

Mikan smiled at her visitor, "Hey." She opened the door wider and motioned him to come in but he declined her offer.

"So what makes you come here this early in the morning Koko?" Mikan asked as she leaned on their apartment door.

"I'm just going to give you something good Mikan. Can you guess what it is?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

Mikan then stopped to think and then suddenly flung her hands up in the air and jumped up and down repeatedly.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Tell me I am sooo correct about my instincts!" she cried happily as she still jumped from here and there totally happy from the unsaid news.

"Definitely." He said and gave her a letter which Mikan gladly received. Her eyes shined with brightness as she opened it and read it carefully with her own eyes:

_Ms. Mikan Sakura,_

_We are happy to inform you that your abilities in the said field are qualified for the position. Please meet the manager tomorrow for your evaluation. He will be expecting you at 9 am at the HQ building tomorrow._

_Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Anna Umenomiya_

_(Secretary)_

She then once again flipped out and immediately swung herself on the banisters. "I am qualified! Yahoo! I got a job!" she screamed. Koko just looked at her and happily nodded at her rejoicing figure.

"So then, accept my congratulations." Koko said as he gave Mikan a box neatly wrapped with a gift wrapper.

"Geez… you didn't have to bother yourself for this one but thanks." She took the gift from him.

"Thank Sumire because she suddenly hugged me tightly when she knew that you passed. She is the one who insisted to give you one. You know her." Koko laughed timidly.

"So can you accompany me to the building tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure." He replied almost immediately. He is a friend, a long time friend so he doesn't have any reason to answer 'no' to her and anyways, he is also an employer of the said company so it's just like another regular day to him except that Mikan is with him when he goes there.

"Thanks Koko! You are the best!" she said and hugged her friend. He hugged her back in return.

Koko looked at the inside of the opened room and sadly muttered, "It sure must be sad living alone in here Mikan."

She let go of Koko and looked at inside, without any known reason to her, Natsume asked her to be quiet about their relationship which confused her a bit. She sure tried to ask him why and he just calmly answered, _'Because I wanted it to be a surprise to everybody. I wanted them to be so amazed how we stayed in this relationship long before they knew it.'_

Do you think it is a satisfying answer? She doesn't know. But she just let him be. Because she trusts him and she also know that he trusts her also. To hell with him if he didn't.

"Just kind of." She answered Koko coolly and whirled around to go inside the room.

"Before I go Mikan." Mikan turned around and raised a brow for him to continue.

"You must visit Sumire for some time; she whines about your presence inside the house especially that I don't want her to go outside these days. She gets stubborn as the day goes by." He groaned as Mikan chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Actually I'm also planning to see how Sumire would look like at her second time of pregnancy so no worries to me. I just hope you could still manage your time for her and your work." She adviced.

"Of course. I will never let our time together be perished now that we are married. I still equally am distributing my time for them especially to Kira. She just took too many characteristics from Sumire so she is just like a second Sumire in the house. They both are loud." He groaned once again.

"Oh your such a kid Koko. Grow up will you. That's the role of the man in the house so cut your trap." Mikan giggled.

"Yeah? Then I hope our second will be a man so that I could have someone's back when I'm in trouble with the two." He laughed.

"But you have bucks." She teased.

"Bucks my ass." He clicked.

"Such a jerk."

"Well, I'll better get going now or I'll let myself be killed by Sumire. Later!" he screamed and vanished from her sight.

Sumire is one lucky woman. Koko is really quite a catch. Such a hard worker man who knows how to manage his time with them even though it would risk his own health. Gosh, how she wished Natsume was just like that. She wanted him not to be absorbed on his work and focus some time with her and not just some hours at night which she even barely knew what time. Heck, she even don't know his current doings ever since. Was he doing well? Was he getting sick? So many questions running through her mind but none of them are answered yet and Natsume refuses to answer it.

Somehow, she would sometimes think that Natsume wants a dog and not her. She's even sick and tired of hearing his never-ending reason on why he still doesn't propose to her. She even thought of leaving him.

But she knew she couldn't.

Because he stayed when he said that he will stay and as for her, she also vowed that she will stay and she will also do that. Just like a real woman will do.

But these things happening to her this instant is so stressful and she doesn't have any clue on how to solve it. Not when Natsume doesn't want to cooperate with her to clear her thoughts.

She sighed and slumped on the couch on the living room.

So damn tiring.

fralala-chan: I wonder what gave you that idea... hmmm ;)

shaleva22: I'm sorry for killing Ruka and ending the relationship of our most beloved best friends but I really need it. I hope it is still okay though. :)

animecouples33: geez... really? Thanks a lot. :D

To all viewers and reviewers, thank you for reading this and I would also like to extend my gratitude to those who included this story in their favorites and those who follows it. Thank you also for including me in your favorite authors list.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

I Dreamed a Dream

Chapter Three

Written by: happytears_21

Natsume's POV

"Natsume, I need to talk to you."

I groaned and slammed my pen on my desk. I am on full load this time so I don't need interferences during these hours. Do they crapping know what am I feeling with these full stacks of papers on my desk?

"This is important." I heard him say again.

I rubbed my temples and glared at the blue haired guy standing in front of me who has his hands folded in each other.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed.

"This is about Mikan." Just by the sound of her name makes me feel guilty all over. Damn all my stupid misfortunes in life!

"I don't need any of your lectures Tsubasa." I glared even more but he did not flinched even a bit which is kind of surprising because normally he would've just backed out now than getting ready to face his death.

Where did he get all those courage he is having right now?

"Just tell her the truth damn it." he groaned.

"Can you see what is occupied in my table Tsubasa? Shut the hell up and get out." I said trying to control my anger. He is no position to tell me what to do because I can manage myself on what I am doing.

"You're making her hope can't you see that?" Tsubasa yelled at me throwing his hands up trying to make his point to me. Ugh. Damn headaches. Damn work. Damn Tsubasa. Damn everything.

I snapped from my overflowing anger and slammed my hands on my desk standing up in the process, "Look, if you don't have anything good to say you piece of crap then shut the hell up and get out from this room now before I call the guards." I taunted.

"Do you really know what you are doing Natsume or you just speak what your mind believes? Come on Natsume, I know you're all chaotic as hell. I am giving you credit by helping you out from this mess you are making." He lectured. Damn; and this is what I really don't want from him. Stupid brother.

I ran my fingers on my hair and harshly messed it up to loosen up a bit but to my disappointment it really didn't gave me any effect at all. Not any one bit.

"As your brother, I must help you out before things go out of your hands. It'll be more complicated than before." He said once again.

"I said shut the hell up Tsubasa! Didn't you hear me the first time? Shut up!" I yelled at him. He really did just ignore the way he's flaring the hell out of me, oh just he wait till I reach my limit.

"Fine! Do it your way Natsume and regret and guilt will kill you! Do you think that Mikan would just stand there and hold you close when she will learn that you already have a _wife_? Just what the fuck Natsume! Let Mikan go already!" and that did it. I sprang on my feet and punched him square in the face which made him fall down in return. Of all topics that he used to irritate me, this one is the most painful of them all. All topics that included Mikan… not to mention my adultery against her. This guilt I've been feeling ever since slowly consumes me. I know that no matter how I tried hard to hide the fact from her, a fact is always a fact, and the purposes of every fact are to let everyone know about it. And that is the most fearful thing I wanted to occur.

He stood up once again and wiped the blood on his face. I could see amusement in his eyes and that thing made my blood boil even more.

"Heh. If you think you could put everything back once again then you're one of a hell wrong." He fixed his self and smoothed out his suit. "I still love her you know… and I will be a bastard just to get her out of your tainted hands. You know how bitchy I can be anyways and mind you, I have my ways." He turned around and went to the door unlocking it at the contact of his hands and the knob but stopped for a second to say the words, "And I have made my first move." Then he left.

What move was he talking about?

Damn. This stupid anger is doubling at the second already. I curled both my hands into a tight fist and slammed it into my desk then I rudely poured out all of my anger at my desk successfully emptying it into a neat one.

I can still clearly remembered how Tsubasa tried to get Mikan away from me and hell, he even could've gotten her away if I never came on that fateful day.

Why must I have to go through these tough things of all people in this world?

This is just so damn tiring.

End of Natsume's POV

Normal POV

Natsume slumped back into his seat stepping any paper scattered on his way. He didn't care if that deal is an important one or not. He just needed time. To think about the occurrences in life.

He stared at the city for some time and just let himself be absorbed to it when memories of what happened recently struck him. Why did Tsubasa said that he already made his first move? Is he trying to steal Mikan from him once again? Is he going to reveal the secret to her? Numerous questions started to come from here and there and that started to ridicule him which made him restless.

Oh he is such going to confront Mikan later tonight.

He reached for his phone and dialed Mikan's number just to make sure that she is not anywhere near that freaking Tsubasa. Who knows what he will do next if he is near her but one thing is just too sure for him; that he will kill him when he sees him touch her… because he owns her. And that she is his.

He waited for her to answer on the other line silently tapping his desk in irritation. _'What takes her so long?'_ he thought.

She answered on the third ring.

"_Yes?"_ came her lovely voice. Oh, Natsume could just listen to her voice for forever!

"_Hello? Are you still there?"_ she asked when she noticed that Natsume isn't answering.

"Where are you today?" he asked silently cursing when he also realized his long pause.

"_Ummm… I'm at Koko's office right now." _she answered which made Natsume confused since she has no deal at that place.

"What are you doing there?" he asked with a little hint of annoyance in his voice.

"_I don't want to spoil you Natsume so I think I am going to tell you the details at dinner… err… or on breakfast maybe? Or the first thing in the morning probably; I… I'll try… ummm… a-are you going to s-stay at work all those times?" _she asked unsure.

Natsume mentally cursed as he once again realized another mistake of his. He didn't even realized that he is making her doubt to everything he is doing especially now that he don't usually stay with her all the time… but where is he staying anyways? Is he staying at his office or is he staying at his _wife's _house?

"No. I'll see you at dinner." He said.

"_A-are you sure I'm not interfering something? You know I could just keep it as long as you can do something about your time. I'll just say it whenever you are free." _She suggested.

"Now Mikan, don't be like that. What makes you think that I will not do something for you?" he asked.

"_I-it's just that you rarely come home from work so I just assumed that maybe I'll interfere you from your work especially when it is labeled as something important." _She reasoned.

"Look, just listen to me okay? I'll come home tonight, at dinner, and we will talk about it. You are the most important file I have in my life." he said calmly.

"_Sure." _She giggled. _"So do you prefer homemade dinner or we should just take out?"_ she asked and Natsume could imagine her smiling widely right now.

"Homemade will be perfect. Any food will do." He answered also grinning at the process.

"_Okay. So… ummm… see you then?" _she asked uncertainly.

"I'll see you later."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." And then she hung up. He threw his phone over his desk and leaned his back backwards. He then started to massage his head using his right hand. He sure did entered one difficult problem. He is so stupid.

Now what will he going to do if Mikan knows about her wife?

.

.

.

Thank you for all the people who has been giving reviews to this story even though some of them are kind of ununderastandable but thank you for the effort and all of those who are reading it. Please continue to keep in touch.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

I Dreamed a Dream

Chapter Four

Written by: happytears_21

Mikan's POV

"Who was that? A lover?" Anna asked me while taking a sip from her coffee. I grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes." She laughed.

"So who is calling our single lady here?" Koko asked returning to his seat after fetching his coffee and mine.

"Oh shut it." I groaned. They seriously must really know what is happening between Natsume and I… can someone remind why we are hiding this fact once again?

I sighed and looked at the time. "It is almost time." I said.

"Don't worry Mikan, you'll definitely pass up. Boss really likes your qualities. I mean, he even grinned really _wide _by just looking at your name and mind you, I didn't even let him see your picture. How much more when you get there personally?" Anna said. Seriously? I bet our boss is much of a pervert. Geez, and I thought he was something different, like he is much more like Natsume maybe. I wonder what he is doing now. Argh! Get a grip Mikan! You just went off with him on the phone minutes ago!

"I smell that a new relationship will soon bloom sooner or later." Koko said casually without even looking at me. Now, they are ganging up on me again.

"But he is a good looking guy Mikan and not to mention very kind." Anna added.

"But my first impression to him is a perv since as you have said several minutes ago, he was grinning at my name like he was mad or something." I pointed out.

"Well darling, you've got the wrong idea." Anna clicked her tongue.

"I've got eyes." I retorted.

"No connection." Anna said back.

"She's trying to escape Anna, just let her be." Koko laughed while putting his coffee down on the table to avoid complications.

"Shut up!" I laughed back and threw a cushion at him but sadly I threw it at the wrong angle so it flew too far away from him. Geez, bad eyesight?

"Whoa! You need a pair of glasses honey, never did I thought that your eyeballs are twirling around like crazy. Did you really saw me at that side?" he mocked and pointed at the way I threw the cushion. What a great friend.

Soon, the door opened and there came out a lady who is at her mid forty's. She wore a formal business suit nicely and has glasses that is covering her ebony eyes. She adjusted her things tuck in on her arm and said, "Ms. Mikan Sakura was being called in the office."

I stood up and greeted her which she also returned. "Please come with me."

I looked at both Anna and Koko who just gave me a two thumbs up sign. Way to say good luck to your very nervous friend.

We travelled all along the hallway and entered an elevator at the corner. She pressed the topmost floor of the building and we just waited for the doors to open. She didn't speak so I didn't bother to open up a conversation since I learned that people who tend to be silent tends to hate a lot of conversations. Just by looking at her state right now, I guess she must retire already because it seemed like she is about to sleep any minute from now. I wonder if I will be going to be like that when I reached that age too.

Soon, the doors opened and she led me to the only room at the floor. Wow. I still didn't enter the company of Natsume because he always refuses to let me go there. He is just so unfair sometimes… well maybe everytime. But I kind of like just let it pass, he must have been too tired for work and adding me there to distract him from everything will make it worse. Whoa. Did I sound too egoistic?

The old lady who accompanied me already left and I was standing infront of a large oak desk behind a person sitting at his swiveling chair with its back facing me. This is surely my boss.

Movements of papers were heard but he still didn't greet me so I just did take that as an initiative. Maybe greeting him would be my first test.

"Good morning sir. I am Mikan Sakura, the new employee of your company and I have received the letter of admission that's why I am here to fulfill my application for the position." I fidgeted a bit but let myself calm down for a minute. He isn't turning around yet. What the heck is he doing?

I tried peeking on what he is currently doing but still cautious not to get caught after looking at it. It would be just not so good if ever you did something not so great during your first day of the job... wait... it isn't even my first day of my job but a confirmation. Hah! silly me! I just hope that I am in though.

I went near him and I got a little apalled since he didn't even heard my tackling heels on the floor. Oh dear God. Is he dead? I panicked for a bit but kind of thought that it isn't good to think stupid things to your boss. Geez. What kind of mentality have I got as time passed by? Maybe Natsume rubbed something off on me. Heh. Just by thinking about him makes me all giddy and all. I can't wait to cook him dinner since it is definitely his first time to eat dinner with me these past few years. He is really kind of very busy at work and I can't be jealous because of that matter.

"Sir?" I tried again and because I have nothing else to do and nowhere else to go since I am already on the front edge of his desk, I tapped his shoulder and hoped that this time, he could see me.

He turned his head around with a confused look written on his face. Geez. No way.

"Tsubasa?" I asked with an unbelieving tone. Is this real?

"Hey Mikan! Sorry I was not listening, hehe, I see you came for the confirmation I believe?" he took off his earphones from his ears (which explains why he couldn't hear me) and painted this really wide grin on his face which kind of like intrigued me.

"Yeah. So how are we going to do this? The usual one or you will just going to assume that you already know me deep by far." I grinned cheekily at him. Somehow I still couldn't believe that Tsubasa is my freaking boss at this company. Koko nor Anna never told me so but nevermind it, they don't know that I know him either so fair enough.

"I kind of like doing the traditional one so Ms. Sakura, I would like to know the basic information that you are holding." Tsubasa said smiling rather widely. I know that I may sound like an antagonist but I can't help but to notice his so _wide_ smile etched on his face.

"Fine. Good morning Mr. Andou, I am Mikan Sakura, twenty two years old, a graduate from Alice Academy and I am currently living at an apartment near the park. I worked for the Hyuuga company before as one of the managers in one department of the company and I also worked as a cafe worker at Nonoko's bakery. I believe that I am capable of doing my work well because of these experiences I have." I smiled at him after finishing my speech. Actually I don't have any idea on how my practiced speech became an impromptu speech. Effect of the shock, I guess?

"Okay." I heard Tsubasa muttered. "There is this thing I am kind of intrigued about... care to explain why you gave up your position in the Hyuuga company? I believe that you are already stable in your place nevertheless high ranked." I gulped real hard. Now how am I going to explain this? I can't just lie to Tsubasa can't I? Well am I going to say that Natsume did not like to see me working even if that means that we are going to be side by side all the time? Wait, now that I've mentioned it... wasn't Natsume supposed to be happy because I was on his side all the time and he could see me anytime he wants? Weird.

"Well... err... just natural occurences came out and I need to go out from there. My job at that company is so stressing... I think?" I gave Tsubasa a pleading look that is saying not to continue the conversation anymore. I just hope he could understand.

"Okay." He sighed. Oh thank God! "You may come back tomorrow morning. Eight sharp and your uniform... get it from my secretary outside. You are dismissed." He dialed a number and put his phone on his ears. Aside from the disagreeing tone he had there is also a tinge of disappointment in his voice. Oh well. Without saying any other words, I walked out from his office and greeted his secretary politely. She smiled back and gave me my uniform. Hmm... I just hope Natsume will understand why I searched for a job.

I thanked his secretary as she handed me my uniform. Sigh. I wonder what time Natsume will come home. I looked at the time which read past five, well, better get going before he whines for the food that I will prepare later!

I opened my apartment door and quickly put the groceries on the kitchen, I changed my clothes into a formal one to match Natsume's office suit when he came home, I'm sure he wouldn't be able to change his clothes before coming here. He sure is definitely a hard worker and I don't know why. He owns a lot and almost every businessman in this whole world looks up at him, why does he need to work _harder_ than ever to the extent that he couldn't give me enough time together? How I hate him for being like that!

But even though he is being unreasonable once again, I still love him with all my heart. Because he stayed.

I fixed the table and put a romantic mood towards it. Candles? Check. Red curtains? Check. He likes red curtains so I changed it from my white ones. A table for two and a lover's dish? Check. All set... wait... oh yeah, I nearly forgot. Music please! I played some classical romantic instrumentals on my iphone. Check. All perfect. Now all I have to do is to wait for Natsume to come home.

Sigh. I hope work won't get in the way and even though it would, I hope that he would consider me for once.

It almost seemed like a lifetime has passed but there is no clacking of heels nor a knock on my door was heard. I looked down on my lap letting my bangs cover my sadness. You are such a jerk Natsume. I looked at the table in front of me. The music was already long gone and my iphone's battery drained into nothingness. The candle's melted like tears and food turned cod. I stood up from my seat and wiped the stray tear that ran down my cheeks.

He won't come.

He should've said that he can't and not promise me anything that I don't deserve. I hate him so freaking much that I wanted to skin him alive right at this very moment. If only he said no then maybe I could've understand. I turned my head to the direction of my door and approached it slowly. He must go somewhere tonight and not in my apartment. This is mine after all so I decide what must be done with it and I say that he must not come in this night. He can go to wherever hell he wanted. He can come back but not tonight, hopefully not tomorrow and not tomorrow's tomorrow.

I just hate him so badly.

I pushed the knob and with a 'click' it locked itself from the outside. I also fixed the chains on it for security purposes. Ugh. Frustrating.

I kicked my red heels off my feet and carelessly tackled myself to bed. Why must he always do this to me?

With nothing else left to throw out my frustrations... I cried... real hard.

Hotaru's POV

It has been too long after I last saw Mikan. I admit that I missed her already and due to her perseverance on reaching me, that feeling of accepting her once again in my life grew but somehow there is this feeling of mine that still loathes her. I don't know, maybe I am not really ready to accept her yet... not when she is the reason why Ruka died. How stupid of her to decline his offer.I felt belittled after she did that, it seemed like i have poor choice in choosing people I love. That idiot.

I heard the front door open, you see, after that traumatic incident about Ruka's death I have finally moved on about it. I can't bear it at first but somehow I finally realized that I can't just leave my life into ruins... I was just so selfish of thinking about myself only. I didn't even thought about the feelings of my own best friend. I wonder what she felt on that day.

"Hey." I heard him mutter.

This is my husband. My love in my life for forever. My only one and my partner for the rest of my life. He proposed to me after he knew I was pregnant with his child, hmmm, I bet he was ecstatic during that day since his face was priceless. I never really imagined that there will be a time when I see Natsume Hyuuga with shock written on his face together with his eyes wide open. He really made me smile on that day.

Natsume Hyuuga you ask?

Yes. He is my husband and is currently the father of the child on my womb.

And because of him, I managed to move on about Ruka. Thanks to him I felt alive once again that is why I will never let him go away from my hands.

I cherish him so much.

.

.

.

But...

.

.

.

It seemed like he doesn't return it to me nowadays. I mean it is normal that he doesn't look and converse with me but there is something about him that makes me feel like he is so far away from me despite his physical appearance present right in front of me.

And I just can't help but to wonder why.

I tried getting advice from my mom and several friends and they all said the same thing... that my husband might have someone else aside from me and it scares me so much.

So I decided to have him a visit... tomorrow.

.

I just wish that my theory will just remain to be a theory.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed and read this.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I Dreamed A Dream

Written by: happytears_21

Mikan's POV

There was a loud knock coming from the door, continuously shattering my wonderful sleep. I checked the clock; four fifteen, it read. I guess the one outside is of course Natsume but I did not dare to move.

I'm hurt.

And he is one hell of a liar.

He must learn his lesson somehow and will know better next time he will lie. I love him but it might just take time for me to accept that he will lie from time to time... I really trust him and I don't want him to break that trust I am keeping. Not him.

I shifted on the bed and seek for a more comfortable position. Lounging in my bed is the best hobby in the whole world but I remembered that I already have gotten a job. The job that I was planning to tell him last night. Well, if he is none too pleased to find out about that then I am going to hide it from him, he doesn't care anyways. His job is more important than I am.

I wish he will just go and sleep in his office. Problem solved. I am too mad at him right now.

And I mean business.

I stood up from my bed and messily throw my blankets away. I am the only one in here anyways so no one could see this. Even... yeah, you know, him. I won't let him come in. For the mean time.

Feeling a little queasy, I lazily stumbled back to bed. The loud knocks has stopped which is rather odd. Maybe he did give up. Will he give me up that easily? Can he do that after so many years of waiting for me to come home? Can he? Will he?

I draped my arm across my face feeling bad. Maybe he found another woman in his office that could make him happier. My eyes sting and I am trying my best to hold it down. What will I do if he did?

"Why did you double locked the door?" I heard a menacing voice on the background that made me spring on my feet.

It is Natsume.

"How did you came in?" I looked around looking for a possible way for him to enter and it dawned me. "You used the window at the kitchen didn't you?"

"It is the only possible entrance from here knowing that it has emergency stairs. Why did you double locked the door?" he asked again.

Should I tell him why?

"You wouldn't care anyways so what's the point?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Mikan, don't be like that. Just tell me why?" he run his fingers through his hair and looked at me.

"Did you see the kitchen? The table? The curtain? The food? Well if not, then don't ask why because that doesn't concern you at all." I answered sarcastically.

Then it seemed like it dawned to him about the dinner. Well, damn him for forgetting about it.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." he muttered helplessly.

"I'm glad you did." I answered back.

"Mikan, please, I promise I will make it up to you." he said sorrily.

"I'll believe you next time I double lock the door." I passed across him and went out from the room. The tension inside is definitely suffocating.

"Mikan, please understand that I have work and... I had an urgent one last night and... I really need to attend it." he reasoned.

"Well, I think it is best if you just said no in the first place then maybe I could've understood it, _Hyuuga_." I snapped back.

He groaned and I have no idea on what he is doing since I am perfectly aware that he is like at the back watching me choose for a dress that I am going to wear today.

"Don't be like that." he told me once again.

"If you are really that desperate for a change then you may want to start it to yourself. Natsume, it has been everyday that you are not here. I never see you come home from work and then I couldn't see you leave and then you want me to stay and just stuck my whole life in is it that you really want from me?" I asked helplessly. Twirling around to look at him. He looked worried with his face scrunched up. Well, he should be because I am not someone who gets easily intimidated by their husband... ummm... _to be._

"I want you. I need you." he whispered lovingly and by seeing him in such wrecked state, there is a part of me that wanted to just embrace him and say that he's forgiven, but my devils are on duty this time and I have no control over them.

"That's it. You just need and want me. Nothing more. I am like your money, just someone whom you could just spend with without any care at all. Well at least your money is more important than me and they get too much attention from you in any way. I friggin hate the way you treat me Natsume." I told him feeling a lot of pressure on my chest. It just damn hurts.

"Mikan, please don't think like that. You are nothing compared to money." he told me.

"One day, I will believe you." I answered back making my way back to my room and rummaged on my closet. I need to get away from him ASAP.

"I know I messed up last night but please don't close your door for me." he followed me back inside and just watched me.

"I am not. You know that. And I hope you know by now how you really messed up this time." I looked at him. "I am like a pail of water Natsume, no matter how slow the water drops from the faucet there will still come a time where I'll get full. So please give me some time to drain it." I don't know why am I so eager to push him away for only that reason. Maybe the thought of him waiting for me to come back after all those years is my chain around him. My sole reason why I am still on his side even if the pain he inflicts me is too much. I know it is lame. But the real reason why is because of that strong feeling I have for him. I do not want to leave him just because he waited for me. I do not want to leave just because he is handsome and a major lucky pick in town. I do not want to leave just because he was trying his best to secure our future. Those reasons just popping out of my head is indeed ridiculous. I want him. I need him. And my only true reason why I do not want to leave him is because of that relationship we have together. That relationship that tied us together. That relationship that made me mad for him.

"Okay. I'll give you your space. Just please, don't decide on anything reckless." he said and took a step forward and hugged me from behind.

He gave me a feather like kiss on my shoulder and went out of the room. Out of the apartment.

I love him.

.

.

.

And my only favor to him is to show that love back to me... and he just don't.

Review?

Thanks to guys who reviewed and read this chapter :D. Well, some replies to some reviews:

(chapter 2) RockingAngels: Hahaha, ummm, wow? You've got grudge to Natsume dude and I am kind of bit worried.. hehe.. don't kill him. ;)

(chapter four) animecouples33: Youichi you say? I don't know if I am going to insert him or not but... which do you prefer? I know I can make adjustments for him. ;)

To all others, thanks for responding to this chapter. Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

I Dreamed A Dream

Written by:

happytears-21

Mikan's POV

After our horrid fight with Natsume this morning, I busied myself to work in my new job. It covered a lot of my mind so it helped a lot on my part. Just by thinking about him makes me cringe in any way I can. Somehow it dawned to me that what I did was wrong. Maybe I did went a little bit too far... sigh, I know I acted like a female dog but still; am I not allowed to feel and act like this?

I closed my eyes and pushed the papers on my desk forward. I am an assistant to one of the branch managers at AI and I am destined to work at the main headquarters which is very convenient on my place since it is only some minutes away from my apartment and at the same time, it is where my friends are currently working at.

I sat comfortably in my chair; even though my grey uniform is kind of short which stopped on my mid-thighs, I still liked it. And somehow, this made me feel like I am sexy. Kidding. So I got my own cubicle in my area, right infront of my boss's desk and gladly my boss isn't the bossy type but the one with a heart. Sigh. I wonder what happened to Natsume. Is he mad at me? Is he okay? Will he leave me then?

I hope not.

I shook my head and continued my unfinished job carefully checking errors on these stack of papers on my desk for its release later. It talked about events and foundations and stuff that I kind of didn't like. When I put up my own business in the future then I'll be able to appreciate it more; it just sucks that after you have graduated in college you must do a job that is related to what course you got so I entered something on the starters level and that is to become an assisstant in a big company. I think this training will help me boost up my confidence in the field of business and would hopefully help me get immune to stress and such.

But the big question here is... will Natsume let me?

He can't even let me have a job and pig up all the works for himself only. Maybe talking and enlightening him about _teamwork_ is a nice thing to do for the relationship between individuals to work, and trust also for that matter. I just can't believe he is acting childish under adult matters, what does he think I am still? Five? An innocent child?

Come on, we know well that this modern day generation won't make a pass to innocence even though we must all have this quality until we die but as they all say, change is all that is permamnent in this world so I guess that innocence won't last for a matter of months and days. Once we hit the stage of puberty, we will all have our eyes open about everything or else you will lose. That's the game plan for every individual.

Now I end up lecturing. Ugh!

"Mikan?" I gazed up to look at a coworker on the floor, his name is Jack I think? Well, I do not actually go and exchange names to everybody on the floor so I know little about them. What a boring girl, I know but I do not care. It just give me wonders why everybody knows my name when I do not do the meet and greet thing.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Somebody left a card on the reception area and I just happen to pass by and was told to ask you if ever you wanted to go and take it." he smiled at me and scratched his nape.

"Oh sure, thanks." I smiled back.

He nodded and walked away. Who might want to leave a card for me here at work? Did Natsume knew about my work? Does he have one of those spies inside the building? Oh God, is he going to force me to leave my job? I tensed up a bit.

Who is it?

I stood up from sit and made my way to the elevator. No, maybe Natsume isn't the one who sent the card but someone else. But who then? The door opened and I went inside. I pressed the ground floor button and waited patiently for my destination.

Now this is an unusual feeling that I haven't felt a very long time ago. _Excitement. _ Adrenaline rush hits me like solid, I can't even straighten my mind up!

Ting!

Geez. That soon? I went out and easily saw the receptionist smiling at one employee. I shook my head grinning then approached her.

"I heard you have something for me?" I asked her enthusiastically.

She looked at me and smiled. "Oh yes. Some beautiful guy came in a little while ago asking about you and then when he learned that you are at work, he just left a card here that will be given to you once you've got your work done." He handed me the small card and I took it gratefully.

"Ummm... was he a raven?" I asked her. I know it is ridiculous but I have to know if it was him or not.

"I kind of not saw his face since he was wearing hooded sweats and sunglasses but I know that he is indeed a handsome one. He practically got some killer smile on." she giggled.

Hooded man? Now I am starting to get nervous about who this guy is.

"Did he left a name?" I asked her again.

"No. Just the card." she replied back.

"Well, thank you then." I bade her goodbye and went back to my cubicle. When I reached my chair, I carefully lifted the card for my eyes to see. It was the kind of card that they usually use during celebrations, I opened it.

_Congratulations for the job._

_I hope for the best._

_Regards,_

Whoa! Who gave me this? No name at the end also. Was this from Natsume? Congratulating me for my new job? Or this is from someone else out there? I tried my best carefully thinking who might give me one of these but after several hours, I still didn't have a clue on who might be the giver.

Oh geez. My work.

I slid the card inside my bag and turned back to my work. I better finish this or my job will be finished; no cards nor greetings will stop me from having this job.

.

.

But really, who gave me this one?

Review?

My warmest thanks to all of those who reviewed for the last chapters and all of those followers and silent readers out there. Please continue to read and support my story. Ja! :D

Some replies to reviews:

fralala-chan: Happy ending you ask? Let's see.. *wink* :D

cinnamon red eyes: I'll try my best to do some kind of anticipation on the next chapter so haha try your best to wait for some time haha. I still got too much things in my hands as a graduating student so expect some delayed updates for some time. I'll figure some time out every now and then. :D


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

I Dreamed A Dream

Written by:

happytears-21

Hotaru's POV

"Can you just drive me on the corner?" I tell the driver as he round one corner to stop in front of the building.

Yes. I am going to visit my husband today and I came here because of several matters, one is I want to see him and another is I wanted my theory to be proven wrong.

"Maam, will you be fine at Gregory corner?" the driver asked.

"Yes. Thanks. I'll just call you up when I'm ready to go back." I scooted from my seat to grab the door and held it open then went out.

I wanted to make this visit a surprise one. Just to check him out what's he doing lately. I hope he is telling the truth though, that he is really working extra hours that he can't even be with me for more than five hours at our house. So not like a husband when compared to other's ones. One of my friend even told me that her husband can't even let a minute pass without her by his side and I'd be lying if I told you that I am not jealous. I am so very, very jealous.

I went inside the elevator doors and pushed the button of the topmost floor. I hope he still doesn't know about me being here. As soon as the doors opened, I immediately went out and hurried my way to my husband's office. I came here twice at the most, now thrice, and told me not to come here without any notifications that I'll be coming over. And this is my first time defying him. Not that I am afraid of him but I was just giving him some time and today is enough. He'll be damned if I found something rather _amusing_ and at the same time _infuriating_ today.

His secretary stood up from her seat and greeted me which I also returned. She was about to speak on the speakers about my arrival but I stopped her.

"Please, let me surprise my husband for this one." I smiled at her but she gave me a worrying gaze.

"If you insist Mrs. Hyuuga." she assisted me towards his door and opened it for me, not even glancing inside. Until now, I am still amazed how people call me as the _Mrs. Hyuuga_; I am not telling you that I am ashamed of it or something of sorts but seriously, being a Hyuuga makes all impossible possible. But that's not the only reason that I love him.

I went in only to find out that he is still on the phone. His secretary opened the door silently that I can't even hear the most silent creak of the door. An impressive spy if she is one. I managed to take silent steps towards him with his back facing me... but somehow, I managed to stop when he said... something that is kind of not said to me after a long while.

"Dinner will be fine at your house. Sorry, it will never going to happen again." he never seemed to notice my presence and I kind of liked it since that only means that I am still able to find out who was he in with the phone. Maybe that's just work, setting a date for their meeting. I hope.

"I still haven't sent you something like a card," I stiffened, ""but I hope you liked the flowers I gave. Why, is anything wrong?" he got that worried tone used that I really badly needed whenever I vomit my intestines out while crapping up this pregnancy. My belly was already swollen so those vomit sessions I have every morning already stopped, thank God for that. But still, even though I was tempted to judge him that he has another woman other than me; I twirled my tongue and tried to force myself that I was just paranoid. Which worked.

I rubbed my chest trying to ease off something heavy on my chest.

Holy crap.

It stings unpleasantly.

"I promise I'll be over at say 8. How does that sound?" Just please get over the phone already Natsume. I felt my eyes sting already but I pushed them all back, can't let him see me all tearing up.

End of Hotaru's POV

Natsume's POV

"Okay. Bye." Sigh. At last she has forgiven me and I better not mess this one again. I put my phone back inside my pocket and decided to continue my unfinished work and as I turned around after the talk…

_Fuck._

"Hi Natsume."

_Fuck indeed._

Review?

I would like to extend my prayers and sympathy to those who were affected by the Typhoon Yolanda here in the Philippines. Gosh, I wish I didn't saw the news ever because right indeed I felt bad for them. Just watching them all tearing up and doing things just to survive makes me so guilty over something I don't know. I'm glad our school just started some kind of the donation thing in our school for the victims though and I am quite glad that I am able to give something to them aside from my prayers. That's why I am quite getting busy from time to time because of that and also for my studies. Ugh! Thesis requirements suck especially if you're the leader. Never mind me. So again, I apologize for the super late update and may you did somehow enjoy this one.

Please pray for those victims also and may God bless you guys.

#We can do this Philippines!


End file.
